Angiogenesis is typically limited in a normal adult to the placenta, ovary, endometrium and sites of wound healing. However, angiogenesis, or its absence, plays an important role in the maintenance of a variety of pathological states. Some of these states are characterized by neovascularization, e.g., cancer, diabetic retinopathy, glaucoma, and age related macular degeneration. Others, e.g., stroke, infertility, heart disease, ulcers, and scleroderma, are diseases of angiogenic insufficiency. Therefore, there is a need to identify nucleic acids encoding proteins involved in the regulation of angiogenesis, to identify, e.g., modulators of angiogenesis, as well as new therapeutic and diagnostic applications.